Thing That She Hate Most
by Lin Narumi Rutherford
Summary: Gadis kecil itu bukan membenci sekolahnya, tapi dia hanya membenci.../ jangan-jangan sakura terkena Hateshoolic?/ AU/ Warning inside


Hal yang paling Haruno Sakura benci dari sekolah adalah bukan karena kelasnya yang terletak paling ujung sekolah. Bukan juga karena dia selalu diganggu anak berambut merah itu. Tapi . . . .

**Thing That She Hate Most**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : K**

**Warnings : Gaje, abal, EYD berantakan, boring, dll**

"Haruno Sakura!" suara seorang laki-laki terdengar memanggil gadis kecil berambut merah muda. Sang empunya nama menoleh ke belakang untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut.

_Tidak ada siapa-siapa. _Pikir Sakura dan kembali memutar kepalanya kedepan. Tapi dari arah depan ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki seumurannya berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah datar.

_Anak itu …. _Sakura ketakutan dan mebalikkan badannya ke belakang. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura berlari menghindari anak laki-laki dengan model rambut mencuat ke belakang yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

Sakura berlari semakin cepat dan peluh kini membanjiri tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh bahu Sakura dan . , . .

"SAKURA, CEPAT BANGUN!"

eh?

"SAKURA, CEPAT BANGUN ATAU KUSIRAM KAU DENGAN AIR!"

Sakura segera bangun dengan muka pucat, masih teringat dengan mimpinya barusan. Sakura segera melihat si pembuat teriakan heboh, yaitu kakaknya yang sedang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya sambil memegang ember kecil ditangannya. Ia beralih pada jam di dinding kamarnya, masih jam 5 pagi.

"Huh.. membangunkanmu susah sekali sih. Untung saja kamu tidak nii-san siram dengan air, Sakura." Haruno Sasori, kakaknya Sakura mengeluh sambil merapikan seragam sekolahnya. "Eh, tunggu, tunggu kenapa piyamamu basah? Aku kan belum menyirammu. Atau jangan-jangan…" Sasori menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Jangan-jangan apa?" Sakura bertanya dengan was-was. _Jangan-jangan nii-san mengetahui mimpiku._

"Kamu ngompol ya?" Sakura sweatdrop. Yang basah kan bajunya bukan celananya. "Masa, udah kelas 5 masih ngompol, sih. Nii-san bilang ke Kaa-san ah.." Sasori memasang muka menggoda.

"Sasori-nii." Sakura tidak membalas perkataan Sasori, ia malah memanggil nama kakaknya dengan nada sesedih mungkin.

"Apa? Ayo cepat bangun, nanti terlambat ke sekolah." Sasori segera berbalik dari tempatnya berdiri, berniat keluar dari kamar Sakura.

"Sasori-nii, Sakura nggak mau sekolah." Sakura mulai menangis. Sasori yang mendengar suara tangisan Sakura berbalik ke arah adik kecilnya. Sudah beberapa hari terakhir ini Sakura menangis setiap pagi ketika disuruh sekolah. Sasori sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa adik nya selalu menangis, padahal sebelumnya Sakura sangat semangat pergi ke sekolah. Dan gawatnya, Kaa-san dan Tou-san mereka sedang pergi ke luar negeri. Jadi, Sakura menjadi tanggung jawab Sasori.

Sasori duduk di tempat tidur adiknya. "Hayoo, masa nggak mau sekolah lagi sih. Nanti Sakura-chan dimarahin Kaa-san loh." Sasori mulai khawatir dengan adiknya. Ia mulai berpikir kalau adiknya terkena penyakit _Hateschoolic_. Tapi pikiran itu segera dibuangnya jauh-jauh, memangnya ada penyakit seperti itu?

Sakura hanya menangis sesegukan. "Gimana kalau nanti sore, Nii-san belikan Sakura es krim? Atau coklat?" Sasori mencoba membujuk gadis kecil berusia 11 tahun di depannya.

Gadis kecil berambut sepinggang itu hanya bisa mengangguk lemas.

.

"Sakura kenapa sih?" gumam Sasori ketika diluar kamar sang adik. "Biasannya kan harus dibujuk pake 3 es krim dan 5 coklat. Kok hari ini gak nawar ya?"

.

Dengan memasang muka kusut, Sakura duduk diboncengan motor kakaknya. Setiap pagi, Sakura selalu diantar kakaknya ke sekolah. Bukan diantar juga sih. Soalnya sekolah Sasori satu yayasan dengan sekolah Sakura, yaitu Konoha Academy. Kalau Sakura di Konoha Elementary School, Sasori di Konoha Senior High School. Pas pulang sekolah Sakura nggak bareng Sasori, ia dijemput supirnya karena Sakura pulang jam 1 siang sedangkan Sasori pulang jam 4, itupun kalau nggak ada ekstrakulikuler.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka sampai di Konoha Academy. Suasana masih agak sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa siswa yang bisa dihitung dengan jari dan beberapa _cleaning service_ menyapu daun-daun yang berguguran karena jam baru menunjukkan 06.45, sedangkan mereka masuk jam 07.15. Tapi hal ini sudah biasa untuk kakak-beradik ini datang ke sekolah sebelum teman-teman mereka datang.

"Sakura mau Nii-san temenin ke kelas?" tanya Sasori pada adiknya ketika memarkir motornya. Sakura hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Lalu dia berjalan mendahului Sasori ke gedung sekolahnya.

"Sakura kalau ada apa-apa bilang sama Nii-san ya.."

.

Sakura berjalan kearah kelasnya yang terletak paling ujung di gedung sekolahnya. Sampai di kelas 5A, kelasnya, kelas masih kosong. Sakura melihat kearah bangku tempatnya duduk. _Tidak ada_. Batin Sakura lega. Sakura segera duduk dan membuka buku Bahasa Inggrisnya.

Sebetulnya, alasan Sakura tidak menawar es krim dan coklat ke Sasori kerena Sakura ada ulangan Bahasa Inggris hari ini. Jadi, buat apa tawar menawar kalau memang harus sekolah.

"Pagi, Saku.." seseorang yang suaranya sudah familiar di telinga Sakura menyapanya.

"Pagi, Ino." Sakura menjawab dengan malas-malasan.

Ino lalu duduk di bangku depan Sakura. "Kau kenapa Saku? Belum belajar ya? Hehe.." tanya Ino, walaupun Ino tahu pasti jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut sahabatnya ini adalah Aku Sudah Belajar. Tapi sepertinya perkiraan gadis Yamanaka berambut sewarana jagung ini salah.

"Aku tadi malam bermimpi Ino."

"Eh? Mimpi apa?" Ino bertanya dengan antusias.

"Aku - " perkataanya terputus ketika melihat siapa yang baru saja datang. Anak laki-laki itu. Anak laki-laki berambut seperti pantat ayam yang muncul di mimpinya. Sakura hanya bisa terpaku di tempat duduknya ketika melihat anak laki-laki dengan muka datar tanpa ekspresi, walaupun Sakura akui tampan itu berjalan kearahnya.

Anak laki-laki itu meletakkan tasnya di bangku sebelah Sakura duduk. Ia sekilas melirik kearah Sakura sebelum berjalan keluar kelas. Sakura yang menyadari lirikan itu mengartikan _Tutup mulutmu. Atau kubunuh kau._

_Glek_. Sakura menelan _saliva_-nya dengan susah payah.

"Hei, Sak. Kok melamun? Kamu suka sama Sasuke ya?" Ino bertanya dengan polos. Ya, anak laki-laki yang muncul di mimpi Sakura adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Haah? Kata siapa?" Sakura kaget dengan pertanyaan Ino. _Amit-amit suka sama anak nakal itu_. Batin Sakura

"Habis kamu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan memuja." sepertinya Ino habis membaca komik cewek nih. Sedangkan Sakura yang masih polos tidak terlalu mengerti dengan perkataan Ino hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Eh, Ino kamu udah belajar?" Sakura mengubah topik pembicaraan. Tidak mau membahas anak laki-laki yang dianggapnya sangat menyeramkan itu.

"Udah sih, tapi ada beberapa kata yang nggak aku ngerti." Ino menyodorkan buku Bahasa Inggrisnya yang dipenuhi arti disana-sini. Mereka pun melupakan mimpi yang ingin diceritakan Sakura ke Ino. Lagipula mengingat lirikan Sasuke yang 'diartikan' Sakura sepertinya ia akan tutup mulut.

_-Hal yang paling dibenci Haruno Sakura adalah ketika dia sekelas dengan Uchiha Sasuke.-_

_.  
><em>

Teeeet Teeet

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Haruno Sakura menunggu dengan gelisah di bangkunya. Lalu, seseorang yang bisa dibilang ditunggu Sakura masuk kelas dan lagi-lagi dengan wajah datarnya. Dibelakang Sasuke, anak laki-laki berambut kuning mengikutinya. Sasuke duduk di bangku disamping Sakura. Sedangkan anak laki-laki berambut kuning itu duduk didepannya, disamping Ino tepatnya.

Sakura pura-pura membaca buku pelajaran tapi pikirannya melayang ke kejadian sebulan yang lalu.

**Flashback : ON**

"Hari ini, sensei akan menukar posisi tempat duduk kalian. Anak perempuan akan duduk sebangku dengan anak lak-laki." kata Kakashi-sensei, wali kelas kami. Terdengar keluhan di sana-sini.

"Kenapa begitu sensei?" ketua kelas kami, Nara Shikamaru mewakili pertanyaan di benak setiap anak.

Dengan tenang Kakashi-sensei menjawab, "Karena setiap pelajaran dimulai kalian tidak pernah fokus ke pelajaran dan malah mengobrol dengan teman sebangku kalian. Dan kuharap dengan adanya penukaran tempat duduk, topik obrolan kalian akan berkurang." Tidak ada satupun yang bisa membantah karena memang kenyataannya begitu.

Sakura yang awalnya duduk bersama Ino, harus duduk sebangku dengan Uzumaki Naruto, sedangkan Ino dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

**Keesokan paginya.**

Sakura datang agak terlambat, tapi untunglah Kakashi-sensei belum datang. Ketika melihat kearah bangkunya anak laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu duduk dibangku Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto duduk dibangku Sasuke. Ya mereka bertukar posisi.

Ketika sampai di depan Sasuke, Sakura menegurnya, "Maaf, Sasuke-san kenapa kamu duduk disini?"

"Hn. Terserah aku dong." jawab Sasuke ketus.

Dengan polos Sakura kembali bertanya, "Kok begitu? Aku berhak tahu alasannya?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Nona Haruno!" Sasuke membentak Sakura. Sakura yang kaget segera duduk di bangku nya dan tidak berani menatap Sasuke.

Dan semenjak kejadian itu, Sakura tidak mau berurusan dengan Sasuke karena anak laki-laki itu selalu menjahilinya dan membentaknya. Bahkan suatu hari, Sakura menangis karena Sasuke menaruh kecoa –yang ternyata- mainan dari plastik di mejanya. Satu hal yang ada di pikirannya, anak laki-laki ini sangat menakutkan.

**Flashback : OFF**

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan ganjil sedari tadi. Ia menyadari kalau Sakura hanya berpura-pura mambaca, ia menyeringai dan memanggil Sakura.

"Hei, Haruno." Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya dan dengan muka polos menoleh kearah Sasuke. "Kau bodoh ya? Buku yang kau baca terbalik." Sasuke mengatakan kalimat itu dengan suara keras. Beberapa murid yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke mentertawakan Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa membalik buku yang dibacanya sambil menahan malu.

_-Hal yang paling dibenci Haruno Sakura adalah ketika Uchiha Sasuke mempermalukannya di depan teman-temannya.-_

_.  
><em>

Lima menit sejak kejadian itu, Anko-sensei, guru Bahasa Inggris masuk ke kelas. Anko-sensei segera membagikan kertas ulangan.

"Anak-anak waktu kalian hanya 30 menit. Jika ada yang ketahuan menyontek akan Sensei kurangi 100 poin." Seluruh kelas sweatdrop. _Sama aja dapat telur mata sapi itu mah_.

Anak-anak mulai mengerjakan soal itu. Dan kebanyakan murid tampak bingung dengan soal di hadapan mereka. Seprtinya soal-soal itu belum mereka pelajari sebelumnya. Tapi, bagi Haruno Sakura yang orangtuanya sering mengajarinya Bahasa Inggris, ia dapat mengerjakan soal-soal itu dengan mudah.

_Mmm, nomor 10 apa ya?_ gumam Sakura dalam hati. Sambil berpikir ia menoleh kearah Sasuke. Anak itu sedang tidur. Tidak bisa mengerjakan atau sudah selesai?

Tiga menit kemudian, Anko-sensei menyuruh anak-anak mengumpul jawabannya. Dan Sakura harus pasrah dengan satu soal tidak diisi. Tapi, banyak anak-anak yang hanya mengisi jawabannya hanya tiga atau empat jawaban.

Anak-anak segera mengumpulkan lembar jawaban, begitu pula dengan Sakura dan Sasuke. Bertepatan dengan itu bel tanda pergantian pelajaran berbunyi. Anko-sensei segera keluar dari kelas.

"Hei, Saku tadi ulangannya di isi berapa?" tiba-tiba Ino berbalik kearah Sakura.

"Cuma sembilan."

"Cuma?" Ino tampak tidak setuju dengan jawaban Sakura. Bagaimana bisa dibilang 'cuma', jelas-jelas hanya ada sepuluh soal. "Aku aja cuma di isi enam soal. Kalau kamu berapa, Sasu?" Ino berpaling pada Sasuke.

"Ng? Sepuluh."

Sakura yang mendengarnya kaget. Jadi tadi dia tidur karena sudah selesai? Ternyata Uchiha Sasuke tidak senakal yang dia kira, bahkan ternyata dia pintar, buktinya dia bisa mengerjakan sepuluh soal itu.

"Hebat." Ino terpana mendengarnya.

"Aku cuma lima." Naruto tiba-tiba nimbrung pembicaraan mereka.

"Kok sepertinya kamu bangga sekali?" Ino mengomel melihat kelakuan temannya, Sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum manis melihat tingkah mereka.

.

Konan-sensei, guru kesenian yang berambut biru pendek masuk ke kelas 5A. Setelah murid-murid mengucapkan salam, Konan-sensei memberi tugas,

"Anak-anak hari ini tugas kalian adalah menggambar. Temanya bebas. Ingat harus diwarnai ya. Sensei ada keperluan diluar, nanti sensei akan kembali. Ingat jangan ribut ya." Konan-sensei segera keluar dari kelas.

Anak-anak mulai sibuk menggambar. Sakura memilih menggambar pemandangan, dari dulu Sakura suka sekali menggambar alam. Sedangkan anak laki-laki di sebelahnya menggambar –seperti kebanyakan anak laki-laki- robot.

Sakura mulai menggambar danau dengan bunga lotus dan katak diatasnya. Setelah selesai, ia menggambar sebuah keluarga yang sedang piknik di pinggir danau. Terlihat alami dan indah.

"Sakura, boleh aku lihat gambaranmu?" tanya Karin, salah satu teman sekelas Sakura dengan manis.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, dia terlihat bingung dengan sikap anak berambut merah itu. Tidak biasanya anak itu bersikap baik pada Sakura, pasalnya semenjak Sakura duduk sebangku dengan Sasuke, Karin selalu saja mengusilinya. Sepertinya dia merasa iri karena Sakura duduk sebangku dengan anak laki-laki yang menurut banyak anak perempuan, tampan itu. Padahal Sakura sendiri tidak suka dengan adanya Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sakura mencoba _positive thinking_. Siapa tahu anak itu sudah berubah, eh? "Silakan," kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan gambarnya yang masih berbentuk sketsa.

"Ups. Sakura kamu menggambar pemandangan? Seperti anak Tk saja." Anak berkacamata itu mengatakan hal itu dengan suara keras dan dengan nada merendahkan. Walaupun dalam hati Karin mengakui gambaran Sakura sangat indah.

Spontan, seluruh murid menertawakan Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa menunduk malu. Tapi tidak dengan Ino, Naruto, dan Sasuke. Eh Sasuke?

"Boleh aku lihat gambaranmu, Karin?" perkataan Sasuke membuat seluruh kelas hening.

Merasa mendapatkan perhatian dari Sasuke, Karin segera menyerahkan gambarannya dengan bahagia. Tanpa diminta Karin menjelaskan gambarannya, "Aku menggambar binatang di hutan, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke memperhatikan gambaran itu sebentar dan bertanya, "Ini apa?" Sasuke menunjuk gambar seekor binatang berbelai panjang dan binatang bergaris hitam putih.

"Itu gajah dan harimau, Sasuke-kun." _Sejak kapan Sasuke jadi bodoh?_ batin Karin.

"Apa kau bisa menggambar? Sejak kapan ukuran badan gajah sama dengan harimau?"

Senjata makan tuan. Kali ini, seisi kelas menertawakan Karin. Sakura yang tadi menunduk malu kini mengangkat kepalanya. _Sasuke membelaku?_ Pikir Sakura

Tidak hanya itu Naruto dan Ino ikut menimpali.

"Hei, nona Karin seharusnya kamu belajar menggambar sama Sakura-chan."

"Buat apa Naruto, Karin kan nggak lulus Tk. Diajarin pun nggak mungkin ngerti."

Tawa seisi kelas meledak lagi. Bahkan lebih keras daripada tawa untuk Sakura. Karin dengan muka merah menghentakkan kakinya dan berlari keluar kelas.

Sakura berkutat dengan pikirannya, antara berterima kasih pada Sasuke atau diam saja. Tapi siapa tahu Sakura cuma ke-_geer_-an. Bingung, Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke menyadari Sakura sedang menatapnya berkata dengan dingin, "Apa lihat-lihat?"

"Ti-Tidak." jawab Sakura dengan takut lalu memutar kepalanya kembali kearah depan.

Uchiha Sasuke tetap dingin pada Sakura. Tapi ada satu yang berubah, dia membela seorang Haruno Sakura.

.

"Sakura, Ino, Sasuke kalian mau ikut main _Dodge Ball_?" Kiba, salah seorang teman sekelas mereka menghampiri mereka ketika bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Tidak. Kakiku sedang sakit." Sasuke menjawab tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku ikut. Kau ikut, Saku?" tanya Ino pada Sakura yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Sakura. Mereka segera mengikuti Kiba yang berjalan keluar kelas.

.

Sasuke sedang duduk di kelas memainkan PSP nya, sendirian, ketika tiba-tiba dua anak perempuan, yang dikenalnya di ikuti satu anak laki-laki, yang juga sangat dikenalnya masuk kedalam kelas. Mereka adalah Sakura, Ino dan Naruto. Sasuke terheran-heran melihat Sakura berjalan ke kelasnya dengan terpincang-pincang, satu tangannya berada di pundak Ino. Kelihatannya ada darah yang mengalir di kaki gadis pink itu. Tangannya yang lain menghapus air matanya. Ada apa?

"Saku-chan kamu kenapa?" tanya Naruto menyuarakan hati Sasuke.

Ketika Sakura sudah duduk, Ino mewakili Sakura menjawab, "Tadi waktu main _Dodge Ball, _Saku terjatuh. Kalau nggak salah lihat sih, dijegal oleh Karin. Tapi Karin nggak mau mengakuinya."

"Makanya jalan pakai mata. Atau jangan-jangan kau lupa cara menggunakan mata." Sasuke berkata dengan dingin lalu pergi keluar kelas. Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Sakura ingin menangis lagi.

Ino dan Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke hanya melongo heran, bagaimana bisa Sasuke berbicara seperti itu. Dia kan . . .

"Ng, Ino, aku mau pulang saja." Kata Sakura.

"Eh, pulang?" Ino kaget. "Apa kakimu sangat sangat sakit?"

"Iya. Kakiku sangat perih. Aku akan menelepon supirku untuk menjemputku." Sebetulnya kakinya tidak terasa sakit lagi setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Tapi hati Sakura serasa ditusuk-tusuk.

_-Hal yang paling dibenci Haruno Sakura adalah ketika Uchiha Sasuke memperlakukannya dengan dingin-_

_.  
><em>

**Keesokan paginya**

"Sakura, kakimu kenapa?" tanya Sasori ketika akan berangkat sekolah.

"Jatuh ketika bermain _Dodge Ball_."

"Kok bisa?" tanya Sasori dengan curiga, setahunya adiknya sangat lincah dalam _Dodge Ball_. Bahkan dia sendiri sering kalah melawan adiknya.

"Ya bisalah, Sasori-nii. Namanya juga lagi main, wajar kali kalau jatuh." Sakura tidak sepenuhnya berbohong tentang kakinya. Walaupun kejadian sebenarnya dia dijegal oleh Karin. Tapi, dia cukup paham jika dia mengatakan kejadian sebenarnya, pasti kakaknya akan segera melabrak Karin. Dan Sakura terlalu baik untuk tidak membiarkan itu terjadi.

.

Tap tap tap

Hari ini Sakura agak terlambat karena kakaknya memaksanya ke dokter. Tapi, Sakura berhasil meyakinkan kakaknya bahwa dia tidak apa-apa.

Sakura berjalan dengan santai di koridor sekolahnya menuju kelasnya walaupun, jam menunjukkan 07.30 yang artinya pelajaran telah dimulai lima belas menit yang lalu. Kenapa?

Bukan, bukan karena dia mau membolos. Tapi, karena sekarang adalah pelajaran Kakashi-sensei, yang sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa sang guru hanya akan masuk 10 menit sebelum pelajaran usai. Jadi, buat apa terburu-buru ke kelas, _toh_ dia sendiri juga ingin menghindari anak berambut pantat ayam dan anak berambut merah itu. Dan yang lebih penting, kakinya masih sakit untuk berjalan.

Sampai di kelas 5A, perkiraan Sakura benar Kakashi-sensei belum datang. Dan beberapa murid berlari-larian di dalam kelas sehingga menimbulkan suara gaduh. Yang lainya sibuk mengobrol dengan teman mereka.

Sakura melirik kearah tempatnya duduk. Uchiha Sasuke tidak ada disana, tapi tasnya tergeletak di meja. Hanya ada Naruto dan Ino yang sedang mengobrol. Sepertinya sangat serius, karena mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura di pintu kelas.

"EH, SASU KEMARIN MELABRAK KARIN?" Ino tiba-tba berteriak. Tapi, tidak cukup keras untuk terdengar di kelas yang sangat ribut itu.

_Eh?_ Sakura kaget. Setahunya Sasuke tidak pernah mengusili anak perempuan –selain Sakura tentunya- apalagi sampai melabraknya. Sakura lalu melihat seisi kelas. Tidak ada, bahkan tas nya pun tidak ada. Sakura memilih mendengarkan percakapan mereka dan berjalan dengan pelan mendekati mereka.

Naruto menjitak pelan kepala teman sebangkunya, "Kecilkan suaramu Ino. Bisa gawat kalau yang lain mendengarnya."

"Kenapa bisa?" Ino kembali ke volume awal suaranya.

"Karena Sakura-chan."

"Aku?" sebuah kata meluncur keluar dari mulut Sakura menyuarakan suaranya. _Ups!_

"Eh?" Naruto dan Ino kaget bersamaan karena orang yang dbicarakan mereka ada di depannya. "Saku sejak kapan kamu datang? Kukira kamu nggak masuk hari ini." Ino berkata dengan gugup.

"Maksud kalian apa? Sasuke melabrak Karin karena aku? Kenapa?" Sakura melontarkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi pada Naruto dan Ino.

"Ng… sebenarnya…" Naruto tampak ragu-ragu. Ia dan Ino merasa serba salah. "Sebenarnya Sasuke menyu- mmph.." sebuah tangan membekap mulut Naruto dengan panik. Tangan itu adalah tangan Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sakura kaget. Sejak kapan Sasuke ada di sini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan Dobe?" tanyanya kasar dengan mengeluarkan aura membunuh,

"Eh, itu.. Sakura… Karin…" Naruto berkata dengan tidak jelas, sedangkan Ino hanya menunduk, takut menatap wajah anak berambut pantat ayam itu.

Seakan mengerti maksud Naruto, Sasuke bergumam, "Bodoh." Lalu dia menarik tangan Sakura dengan lembut ke luar kelas. "Ikut aku." Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke keluar kelas dengan tas yang masih tersampir di pundaknya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Sasuke? Kenapa kamu melabrak dia?" tanya Sakura ketika Sasuke berhenti di luar kelas.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, lalu menjawab dengan yakin, "Karena aku tidak suka melihat Haruno Sakura dijahili orang lain Selain. Aku." Sasuke memberikan penekanan pada kata 'selain aku'. "Hanya aku yang boleh menjahilimu dan hanya aku yang boleh melindungimu, Haruno Sakura."

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, gadis berambut merah muda hanya tertunduk salah tingkah, wajahnya merona. Sedangkan anak laki-laki itu membuang mukanya kearah samping. Wajahnya sedikit memerah dengan perkataannya. Sejenak keheningan menyelimuti keduanya.

"CIE CIEEE." suara gaduh dari jendela kelas memecah keheningan. Ternyata dari tadi seisi kelas mengintip 'pengakuan Uchiha Sasuke' tersebut.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke itu MENYUKAIMU-mu loh." terdengar suara anak berkepala kuning disebelah Ino dari jendela yang dipenuhi oleh kepala temannya. Kali ini suara 'cie-cie' terdengar lebih keras.

"Berisik, Dobe." Sahut Sasuke dengan kesal sambil melemparkan _deathglare_ ke anak berambut duren itu. Rona merah telah menghilang dari wajahnya.

Sakura hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

_-Hal yang paling 'dibenci' Haruno Sakura adalah ketika Uchiha Sasuke membuat wajahnya merona.-_

**END**  
><em><br>_

**AN:**

Lin publish ulang fic ini karena sebelumnya tulisannya ke Bold dan gaada tulisan END nya..

ga sengaja sih.. hehe

**Special Thanks to : Voila Sophie, NHL-chan , Uchiha Athena, dan Poetrie-chan**

makasih ya udah bersedia membaca, samapai ngereview lag.. :)

.

bagi yang udah baca makasih banget udah baca fic ini and,

**REVIEW?**_  
><em>


End file.
